DEAR My HEART
by Grand Phoenix
Summary: It's not just Subaru who has a latent sex drive. But unlike her it actually BELONGS to someone.... Post-StrikerS. PWP to the Max!


**Disclaimer :** All characters and places belong to their respective owners, ©2004-2009.

_A/N: Aside from the rest of "Have You Heard the Word?" and The Bygone Years Saga, this will be the last one-shot I'll be writing for a while. My plans for this year are to focus on completing three of the four multi-chaptered stories ("Triniad", "Blackout", and "Punch Through the STONE CIRCLE") I've got on my hands, and I don't want to add more than I can handle. Same goes to TBY, which I hope to finish, at the latest, by the end of '09._

_So I've hoped you all had a Happy Freakin' New Year. Here's some crack-flavored citrus to liven your day (which was meant to be a Xmas lemon, but I think this is will suffice for now :P)._

* * *

**DEAR My HEART**

* * *

**WARNING:**

**THIS FANFICTION IS RATED CP FOR CRACK PAIRING, NOT CIPHER-POL. YOU OTAKU.**

**VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

* * *

**BROUGHT TO YOU BY GP-SAMA'S DODO FARM!**

**THEY DON'T JUST DO . . . THEY DO!**

* * *

Three months, twelve days, six hours, and forty-five seconds.

Three months, twelve days, six hours, and forty-six seconds.

Three months, twelve days, six hours, and forty-seven seconds.

Three months, twelve days, six hours, and forty-eight seconds.

Three months, twelve days, six hours--

_'Hey, jackass. You STILL keepin' track of the time?'_

She grimaced. _'You again?! The hell do you want NOW?!'_

_'You know damn well what We want.'_

_'Correction; I know what YOU WANT. And no, I am NOT going to give in.'_

_'What are you, Ginga, a pussy? Look at her! Look at her and tell us we ain't feeling that tightness in our pants for nothin'.'_

She sighed defeatedly and complied with the inner voice she liked to call Ero-Gin. She watched her, those clear golden eyes curtained by unkempt crimson locks staring out into the quiet snow-filled world. Her stoic face was accentuated by the delicate bronze of her skin. The bent, slump posture where she leaned her elbows on the window sill conformed with the lesser details of her body: The luscious curve of that back; the straightness in those legs; the subtle rise and fall of that modest chest--

Down south, a furnace kicked on at FULL PAAWAA!

_'You thinkin' what We're thinkin'?'_

_'I can't!'_ she cried. _'. . . What if she doesn't accept me?'_

_'Oh, she will. She ain't the puppy-kickin' badass she makes herself out to be.'_

_'So what do I do?'_

_'What do you do? YOU DO IT! Make whoopee! Get in session with congress! Ask her how her father's doing!'_

_'You want me to ask about Jail?!'_

_'NO, DUMBASS! You do her! Slam her against the wall! Pin her on the floor or the table! You know We want it! You know We've waited! Three months, twelve days, six hours and what the fuck's passed is a long enough time for her to get reformed! Or do you wanna waste another three months starin' at her from afar while your sister moves in and takes away your woman?'_

Jade irises nearly popped out of their sockets. "Oh HELL NO," she murmured defiantly, crossing the room in fast, long strides. "Over my dead virgin body she will! No soon-to-be-outed bigamist can change that!"

_'So you WILL do it?!'_ exclaimed Ero-Gin.

"Better than what those crappy, faceless H-game protagonists can do! Watch me!" The mage approached the Number, grabbed her by the shoulders, spun her about-face, and pushed down the unsuspecting cyborg onto the desk. Ginga ensnared her wrists with both hands and (much to the delight of her growing arousal) wedged a thigh up against that _(hot, silky, succulent, glistening--_ fucking katamari on a pool stick, she was panting!) mound.

Said object of her desires glared murderously into darkening blue, teeth bared in a snarl. "What the--?! What the FUCK IS THIS?!"

"Dear Nove, this is however you want it to be," purred the elder Nakajima in a sultry drawl.

"THEN LET ME THE FUCK GO!" Further words were cut short as that damnable thigh pressed ruthlessly into her and squeezed out a throaty moan.

Ginga beamed at her captive. "Dear Nove, I'll need your undivided attention so listen well, mmkay? Good. I'm hard for you. I'm wet for you. I'm so tight for you it fucking hurts just to move. I can't even see or think straight right now, but isn't that what love is? Insanity? Selfishness? Competition? Bah, screw the rules! I want you, Nove. I want _you_ to want _me_. Together we can make sweet music in front of a warm fire."

"And what would you do if I said I _don't want_ to make music with you?"

"Then I'll make you."

"I KNEW IT! YOU'RE JUST AS PSYCHOTIC AS YOUR SISTER, JUST AS YOUR FAMILY MUST CONSIST OF WHORES AND DEVIANTS FOR IT TO BE LIKE THIS! AM I RIGHT?!"

"I wouldn't care if my family was a bunch of battle-hardened turkeys in disguise. My libido is screaming for you and I can't hold it in much longer." The taller girl climbed on top of the desk and straddled the cyborg. She let go of her prisoner's wrists (whose grip became burnished steel upon squeezing toned deltoids), ran long spidery fingers down the length of her neck, the valley of her chest, over the firm round hills that were her breasts. Slowly, firmly, dragging padded digits along a toned midriff, palming taut muscles with feather-light caresses, eliciting from Nove a hitched breath.

"Besides, you need it, too. A release. You've been watching me as I've done so to you, yes? We've kept an eye on each other while I taught you and your sisters the inner mechanisms of this fine fucked up world we live in. We've etched every ripple, every breath, every inch of flaw and perfection that our bodies produced into our minds while days and nights were wittled away. It's quite the scientific orgasm, isn't it? I mean, don't you think it's time to . . . let go and . . . break the rules? Free yourself from that cage you call a facade and . . . live a little?" Ginga cupped the redhead's face, leaned in with a predatory grace, pressed their chests ever so slightly. "What do you say, Nove-koi?"

Said person's cheeks flared and, quite suddenly, the room felt very, _VERY_ warm. Viridian and amber gazed upon one another, a tornado of primal emotions welling to the surface.

"Won't you experience love?"

And thus, the catalyst was triggered.

Nove lifted her hand and caressed Nakajima's bottom lip, feeling its soft, feather-like texture. Emboldened by this action Ginga dipped her head down, sealing her mouth over the other's. With hearts pounding and breaths held their kiss lingered amongst gentle nips and intimate brushes.

And when the girl's tongue probed the gates of her teeth, Nove wholeheartedly granted her access--

* * *

--jolting Ginga awake. Because seriously, that did NOT taste nor feel like Nove AT ALL.

So who the hell was trying to molest her?

As her vision cleared, she recognized an all-too familiar face. Tanned skin; firm, strong hands; short indigo locks--

What the--?!

HOLYSHITWTFBBQ!

"GET OFF ME!" yelled the older sibling, pushing Subaru away from her. She sent her a vile glare, covering her nudity with the single bedspread. "The fuck you tryin' to do?! Don't you know who I belong to?!"

"But she's not here right now!" exclaimed the younger, gesturing wildly. "I can finally proclaim my undying love for you!"

"You're sick!"

"We're not even biologically related, Ginga! Just give me this chance to strum your guitar and I'll be outta here before she gets back!"

"No way! Go fuck yourself!"

"I already did that!"

"Fuck Tea!"

"She won't let me!"

"Fuck Nanoha or Fate!"

"They'll fight to see who'll get to kill me first!"

"Then if you value your life, you'll get your ass in gear and LEAVE!"

"Fine then, I'll go!" Subaru huffed, hopping off the mattress and making for the door. "But don't think I'm discouraged; I'm just gettin' STARTED!" She opened it and turned around, only to bump into a rock-hard body. Looking up, the cyborg moved to voice her protest.

It died the second she locked eyes with a scowling, pissed-off, robe-clad Nove.

Nakajima rubbed her neck sheepishly and chuckled. "H-Hey Nove, h-how's your night g-goin'? You wearin' anything un-under there?"

The former Number's frown curved in a growl.

* * *

**One-and-a-half seconds later.**

"HOU'OU HITEN KYAKU!"

_CRASH!_

"I'M BLASTING OFF AGAIN~!" cried Subaru, whose body burst through the roof and went skyrocketing into the night. Then, in a spectacular light, she became a star, and the King of All Cosmos was amused.

* * *

"Damn bitch," spat Nove contemptuously, sitting down next to Ginga. "Next time I see her do that I'll circumcise her. _No one_ touches my _woman_."

The elder hummed agreeingly. She scratched the girl's nape with curious fingers. "Oh, but your touch is VERY explosive. Do you remember that day at the facility when we were snowed in? If I hadn't walked into that room we wouldn't have learned how skillfull you are with your hands . . . ."

Nove closed her eyes and sighed, leaning into her touch. ". . . Well, when you have a mad doctor for a father, you tend to learn as you go along."

"How about you teach me, Sensei? I'll lie back and you can impart your wisdom anywhere you like. But please, do be gentle. My mind tends to wander, so I'll need you to help me _break the habit_."

Her hot breath licked the bronze slope, causing the robed redhead to stiffen.

A hand snaked 'round her waist, undid the knot and peeled away the silk material.

"I promise I'll be good, Nove-koi," was the seductive lure.

She spent the rest of the night learning the ropes of multiple orgasms.


End file.
